library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Xuan/Abilities
'Library of Heaven's Path' The Library of Heaven's Path allows Zhang Xuan to compile a book on a cultivator as long as the cultivator executes a battle technique in front of him or by touching a person who is unconscious. The compiled book would contain information about the cultivator's background, abilities, and flaws in his cultivation. At the same time, the Library of Heaven's Path can compile books on ongoing processes such as an activated formation or a pill forging process through direct sight, and on artifacts or non-living objects through direct touch. Similarly, the book would reflect information concerning the ongoing process or the artifact, including its flaws. A book is also compiled by eating a dish of food, it shows how it was cooked and its history, completing a superior Gourmet skill. * This allows him to guide other apothecaries on their pill forging process to forge perfect pills, and his ability to discern flaws in artifacts allows him to enhance their abilities through resolving their flaws, thus allowing him to earn the acknowledgement of artifact spirits easily. * However, one shortfall of this ability is that it only grants him knowledge of what he's in direct contact or direct line of sight with, unless it forms a larger system. Also, for formations within formations, the Library of Heaven's Path would only be able to discern the inner formation unless he has an overview of the entire larger formation, as shown in the Qiu Wu Palace arc Other than that, the Library of Heaven's Path also has the ability to collect books through touch. This ability can be activated regardless of the presence of seals on the book itself. Zhang Xuan is able to access the books in the Library of Heaven's Path as well, and his reading speed in the Library of Heaven's Path is stated to be enhanced by more than a hundredfold as compared to outside, thus allowing him to accrue much more knowledge as compared to an average master teacher. * After the Library of Heaven's Path was upgraded in Chapter 763, he was able to collect books into the Library of Heaven's Path just through a direct line of sight with the books, and he could assimilate the content of a book into his memory just by flipping through the corresponding book in the Library of Heaven's Path. * The Library of Heaven's Path also has the ability to compile books of similar nature together, and through taking the correct portions from each individual book, it's able to form a flawless manual. Through this ability, Zhang Xuan was able to form the Heaven's Path Divine Art, Heaven's Path Golden Body, Heaven's Path Sword Art, etc. When he earns the earnest gratitude of his students as a result of his impartation of knowledge, the Library of Heaven's Path has a chance of condensing a golden page in the Book of Heaven's Path. The uses of the golden page are as follows: # It can be used to enhance his Soul Depth by 5. However, as he has only used this ability twice, it's unsure whether it'll be able to raise his Soul Depth by 5 each and every time it's used # It can also be used to assimilate the content of all of the books he has collected in the Library of Heaven's Path into his head instantaneously # The golden page can be used to seal objects and living beings and store them in the Book of Heaven's Path, such as in the case of Vicious. # The golden page can be consumed to temporarily materialize the Book of Heaven's Path and use it as a weapon to crush his enemy. The prowess of this ability seems to depend on the tier of his Library of Heaven's Path, as this ability appears to grow stronger each time the Library of Heaven's Path is upgraded. # The golden page can be used to purify the inner lineages of the members of the sage clan, as shown with Zhang Jiuxiao in chapter 1453 - Bloodline Enhancemen''t. '''Heaven's Path Cultivation Techniques' All Heaven's Path Techniques are created by compilations of books and techniques on the varying subjects. * Hongtian Nine Dan Formula (Ch-14) - Lowest mortal cultivation technique. Cultivated from the previous owner of the body. It is a skill created by the founder of Hongtian Academy. The skill consists of nine dans, with each of the dan corresponding to the cultivation realm of the cultivator! One of the most common cultivation technique in Hongtian Academy. Fixing flaws with the Library of Heaven's Path. * Heaven's Path Divine Art (Ch-15) - Cultivation Technique with superior Zhenqi. Only Zhang Xuan can cultivate this technique. Other people can cultivate only the simplified version that Zhang Xuan gives them. The purity of the Heaven's Path zhenqi made it an unparalleled tool in healing injuries, rejuvenating one's stamina, augmenting one's life force, and inducing a breakthrough in cultivation... * Heaven's Path Golden Body (Ch-51) - Physical Body Cultivation Technique ** Heaven's Path Golden Body 2-dan (Ch-390) - Upgraded version of Heaven's Path Golden Body, but can also absorb spirit beast blood. * Heaven's Path Spear Art (Ch-145) - Comprehend Spear Intent fast. Only has a single movement. * Heaven's Path Painting Art (Ch-160) - Technique for painting * Heaven's Path Movement Art (Ch-169) - Needs to cultivate the Heaven's Path Golden Body to use its full potential without harm. This movement is practically like teleporting. * Heaven's Path Leg Art (Ch-169) - Needs to cultivate the Heaven's Path Golden Body to use its full potential without harm. * Heaven's Path Disguise Art (Ch-264) - Needs to be able to freely move the muscles to perfectly diguise, like the Heaven's Path Golden Body. * Heaven's Path Poison Art (Ch-282) - Will grant immunity towards poison and can convert the Heaven's Path zhenqi into a lethal aura that was impossible to withstand. Once it seeps into one's veins, even a Zhizun realm expert would be unable to neutralize it. * Heaven's Path Sword Art (Ch-338) - Comprehend Sword Intent fast. Only has a single movement. * Heaven's Path Saber Art (Ch-338) - Comprehend Saber Intent fast. Only has a single movement. * Heaven's Path Formation Art (480) -''' * '''Heaven's Path Soul Art (Ch-507) - Cultivation for Soul. This is better than Soul Oracle's cultivation technique because it does not have the Five Soul Declines. * Heaven's Path Smith Art (Ch-665) - Smithing is the art of creating tools suitable for human use. The best tool is a human's body, and the essence to Heaven's Path Smith Art is to forge a weapon through a human's body... * Heaven's Path Beast Taming Art (Ch-691) - * Heaven's Path Terpsichorean Art (Ch-769) - To become a terpsichore, one must have a powerful soul and a dance that is nearly aligned with nature in order to draw it out... The purpose of dancing is to enhance the strength of the soul to the utmost limit, thus drawing out its full might... * Heaven's Path Physician Art (Ch-795?) - Way of Medicine * Heaven's Path Demonic Tune Art (Ch-825) - * Saint Ascension Decipher (Ch-915) - '''Cultivation Technique for high tier Origin Cores. Flaws Scarlet Firefly Fruits needed for a breakthrough to Half Saint, a lightning Resonance Stone for a breakthrough to Nascent Saint, and the Seven-Colored Earth Jade Essence for a breakthrough to Saint realm. * '''Heavenly Demon Great Sorrow Palm (Ch-1070) - Saint high tier palm art created by ancient sage Qiu Wu * Heaven's Path Spirit Enchantment Art (Ch-1098) - For Spirit Awakener occupation. Enchantment was the act of using one's soul energy to nourish the spirit of an artifact or the soul of a cultivator. * Heavenly Art of Dimension Unravel (Ch-1174) - The Heavenly Art of Dimension Unravel was a technique that granted one the ability to manipulate space, so in the strictest sense, it couldn't be considered as a cultivation technique or a battle technique. If one were to fully master the secret art, one would be able to manipulate space and traverse through it freely. The secret art could be divided into five realms, which were namely Compress, Traverse, Control, Creation, and Destruction. ** 1-dan Compress (Ch-1174) - One who masters the 1-dan Heavenly Art of Dimension Unravel would be able to compress space, allowing one to cover a distance of a hundred meters in a single step... If used well in battle, it could allow one to catch one's opponents off guard and launch a surprise assault or escape from a cornered situation! ** 2-dan Traverse (Ch-1270) '- Traverse could be considered as a deepening of the concept of Compress. Through a greater understanding of space, one would be able to execute movements reminiscent of teleportation, covering a distance of several hundred meters in an instant. ** '''3-dan Control (Ch-1358) '- Control referred to gaining the ability to manipulate space. Upon reaching this realm, folded space and the sort would no longer be able to trap one. In fact, one would even be able to tap into the strength harnessed within these spaces to suppress one's opponent. ** '''4-dan Creation (Ch-1590) ** 5-dan Destruction (Ch-XXXX) * Heavenly Demon Great Sorrow Fist (Ch-1365) - Saint high tier fist art created by ancient sage Qiu Wu * Heaven's Path Teleportation Formation Art (Ch-1480) '''- An ability branching from the formations occupation that allows one to construct a formation allowing one to teleport over distances. * '''Heaven’s Path Heart Tempering Art (Ch-1695) - A technique to cultivate the state of mind Eye of Insight The Eye of Insight is a unique ability that only a very small group of talented master teachers will comprehend upon reaching 6-star master teacher. However, Zhang Xuan managed to gain this ability while undergoing his 2-star master teacher examination (Chapter 370). The activation of the Eye of Insight allows Zhang Xuan to discern the flaws and history of objects or cultivators that are of equal cultivation realm as him, but as he undergoes more acknowledgement of Celestial Master Teacher and his Eye of Insight is further upgraded, he's able to see objects or cultivators that are several tiers stronger than him. The Eye of Insight is known to be classified into several realms: * The first realm is known as Discerning Facade, which allows one to see through all disguises, viewing an object or individual right at its core. * The second realm is Infinitesimal Keenness, which allows one to see through the qualities of an object such as its weight, size, and material with absolute precision. Through this ability, one is able to see through the strengths and flaws in a cultivation technique as well. * The third realm is Origin Tracing. At this realm, one is able to peer through the origin of a matter and determine its crux. In essence, it allows one to see an artifact and battle techniques down to the bare fundamentals and uncover disappeared trails. * The fourth realm is Demon Vanquisher. It's only at this realm that the Eye of Insight gains offensive prowess. It allows one to tear apart the space of wherever one lays one's sight upon, and in terms of prowess, it was said to be on par with Ancient Sage Qiu Wu's Heavenly Art of Dimension Unravel. * the fifth realm is Phantasmagoric Construct. An illusory world created through the eye, this technique allows one to plunge even experts surpassing Saint 9-dan into living hell, a nightmare that they will never awake from. the Divine Eyes of the Ninth Netherworld (Ch-1296) * 1-dan Gaze of Deities and Demons-'With just one look, one would be able to crush the mental state of a cultivator, rendering them incapable of fighting against one! * '''2-dan Asura's Wrath-' With just a glance, one would be able to bring scorching inferno to the lands, as if hell had descended upon the world. * '''3-dan Celestial Master Teacher ''' Due to the huge significance that Celestial Master Teacher possesses in the world as a result of Kong shi, Celestial Master Teachers are able to easily win the acknowledgement of other master teachers, as seen when Zhang Xuan used the unique aura that only Celestial Master Teachers are able to emanate to win the acknowledgement of every single preceding principal of the Hongyuan Master Teacher Academy. Every acknowledgement of Celestial Master Teacher would also result in a significant rise in the Soul Depth, allowing the individual to peer through the essence of the world with ease. Other than that, it appears that being a Celestial Master Teacher doesn't accord one any unique ability and the position is more symbolic in nature, as it's believed that an individual who is able to earn even the acknowledgement of a heavens is bound to accomplish feats that are on par with the prior Celestial Master Teacher, Kong shi. '''Impartation of Heaven's Will Unique Ability of a Master Teacher. The Impartation of Heaven's Will is an ability that is triggered when a master teacher utters words that resonate with the essence of the world, which means that there must be no or very few falsehood contained within those words. Through the Impartation of Heaven's Will, by expending his Soul Depth, Zhang Xuan could easily induce trust in another. On top of that, he could also drive another person's cultivation through his words. Mind of Void This is an ability that Zhang Xuan has gained from the third acknowledgement of Celestial Master Teacher (Ch-669). Mind of Void is a capability which allows one's physical body to move solely on habit or instincts, even if there's no soul or intent driving it. This meant that even when Zhang Xuan's soul is drawn out of his body, his body is still able to fend itself against enemies, as seen in the Jingyuan City Poison Hall arc (Ch-998). At the same time, this ability also allows the physical body to cultivate automatically, which meant that it's possible for Zhang Xuan to raise his physical body cultivation and soul cultivation simultaneously, as seen when he absorbed the energy contained within his lightning tribulation to cultivate (Ch-1341). However, it should be noted that this is an ability that is only usually found in the heritage of the soul oracles instead. Heart Of A Teacher Unique Ability Of a Master Teacher.( Ch- 877) Just like the Eye of Insight, this is a unique ability that only master teachers could comprehend. Only those who persisted in their path as a true teacher would be able to comprehend this ability and reach greater heights.Legend had it that only 8-star master teachers could comprehend this ability, Zhang Xuan managed to comprehend while being a 4-star master teacher. A person with the Heart of a Teacher was no longer confined by the boundaries of race. His Impartation of Heaven's Will would be effective on even savage beasts and spirit beasts, allowing him to turn them into his students, achieving, in the truest sense, enlightenment devoid of discrimination. His lectures are also capable of causing animals (902), artifacts(1181) and inanimate objects cultivate(1244). In a sense, a person who had comprehended the Heart of a Teacher could be considered to be nearly on par with a Celestial Master Teacher! Development of the Library of Heaven's Path Chapter 1 Swindler After gaining full control of this body, Zhang Xuan wants to continue coaxing a few more students over. However, he suddenly feels a tremor in his head as he hears a sound of ancient bells striking in his head. "The heaven and earth are callous, treating all beings like dogs..." "The sun sets and the moon wanes, an imperfection appears in the heaven and earth..." Boom! All kind of profound adages shocked him giddy. Following which, a giant palace appears before him in his head. On it, four words glow brightly. Library of Heaven's Path! Opening the door, he walks in. Countless bookshelves stand tall and mighty with all kinds of books on them. The end can't be seen at a single glance. Feeling helpless, Zhang Xuan reaches out to grab a book from a bookshelf so as to determine the purpose of this library. However, when he stretches out, his hand passes through the bookshelf, causing him to grab thin air. Chapter 3 Imperfections in Heaven“s Path Boom! Just as he was overwhelmed with anxiety, the Library of Heaven's Path in his mind tremors and the deep rumble of a lightning echoes. Four words appear on top of the bookshelves. Heaven's Path is imperfect! These four words have induces an imposing sensation, as though the mountains. It carries with it boundless prestige and might. The moment the four words are formed, a book appears on the bookshelf and books which are intangible and falls before him. Just as he is thinking of Liu Yang's flaws, the Library of Heaven's Path compiles a book on his weaknesses. If what is written on it is for real, then the gift package he received as a transcender is simply too overpowered! You must know that everyone has their own flaws. Every martial art and moves have their own flaw. Perfect doesn't exist in this world. To be able to perceive the flaws of a person and compile it into a book, this library is on the verge of breaking through the heavens! Chapter 11 Begging for Mercy Not only does the Library of Heaven's Path allows him to see through flaws in one's cultivation techniques, he is also able to see the personal problems of the cultivator and his mingmen. They are all written in detail on it. Knowing his opponents mingmen and the weaknesses in their skills, even if Zhang Xuan transcended from Earth and still isn't very familiar with the skills of this foreign world, it is still a simple task to subdue the four of them. The Library of Heaven's Path is able to peer into all of one's flaws. Even personality and past actions are counted in its midst, not to mention that this is only a small portion of the entire book. Chapter 14 Cultivation Technique A thought pops into his mind. There are different tiers to cultivation technique as well. Better cultivation technique allows one to cultivate faster while the weak ones cause one to cultivate at a slower pace. Could it be that the better cultivation technique has fewer flaws, causing the difference between the two? Other people might be unable to improve their cultivation technique, but Zhang Xuan is different. With the Library of Heaven’s Path in hand, he could make use of it to seek out the flaws in it and think of a way to correct them. If he were to create a cultivation technique where even the Library of Heaven’s Path is unable to find a flaw in, won’t his cultivation speed soar significantly? At this point, Zhang Xuan stands up, places the Hongtian Nine Dan Formula in his palm and starts flipping through it. Hu! Just as he expected, the library in his mind jolts and a book with the exact same name appears in it. Opening the book gently, he realized that there are countless flaws on the Hongtian Nine Dan Formula on it, numbering more than a thousand! It is hard to find a correct path when there are more than a thousand flaws in a secret manual. It is like having a thousand different paths before you and each of which have countless divergence to them. Even if the Library of Heaven’s Path is capable of ascertaining whether the path is right or not, finding the most accurate path would definitely tire him to death! Upon seeing the countless mistakes in Hongtian Nine Dan Formula, he knows that it is impossible for him to resolve them in a short period of time. Thus, he flips the manual to the very last page. It is difficult to train in the Fighter 3-dan, but the last step to breaking through is significantly easier. As he expected, there are only ten flaws in this page. The ten flaws that written here are detailed clearly. The Library of Heaven’s Path only records flaws, it doesn’t list methods to resolving them. It isn’t easy to search for the correct path one should take. A thought flashes through his mind as he recalls what is written in the other secret manuals. Thus, he flips through the other books to view the portion of it about breaking through the Zhenqi realm. It is indeed as he recalls. Although there are mistakes in those as well, their errors are in different aspects. “If it isn’t demarcated as an error, then it should be correct…” Zhang Xuan’s eyes lit up. He immediately grabs pen and paper and jots down the correct portion of each of them. Soon, a new cultivation method appears before him. With a faint smile, he grabs the book that he had just written and the Library of Heaven’s Path jolts once more. A similar book appears, just that this time, there’s only one error in it. After researching for a moment longer, he corrects this final error and uses the Library of Heaven’s Path to ascertain once again. Indeed, all of the errors have been filled up and it is in its perfect form. Chapter 15 Heaven“s Path Divine Art Returning back to his living quarters, Zhang Xuan takes out pen and papers and flips through the Hongtian Nine Dan Formula 4-dan manual to copy down the correct portions of it. Then, he takes out another book and copies down the correct portions as well. After flipping through a few of them, Zhang Xuan rubs his temples. It is actually quite troublesome and tiring to flip through a few thousand books like that. It isn’t as simple as he thought it would be. Just when he is thinking about how he could hasten his pace, his mind suddenly jolts again. The thousands of book that was just compiled in the Library of Heaven’s Path crumple and slowly merge as one. Weng! The few thousand books merge together completely with a crisp sound to form a single book. There isn’t any name on the book. Zhang Xuan casually flips through it. “This… is the compilation of the correct routes in the few thousand secret manuals?” After taking a look at it, Zhang Xuan’s face flushes red from excitement. Previously, he was still troubled by how he could find the correct route out of a few thousand of books. It would have been an arduous task taking a long period of time. Never in his dreams would he expect that the library would compile it automatically! “This book… there isn’t a single flaw in it!” The nameless book is the compilation of all of the correct cultivation route and there isn’t a single flaw in it. The contents of it is no longer Hongtian Nine Dan Formula or any one of the individual manual that was compiled into it. It could be said to be something no one has ever seen before. “Since it is the correct method chosen and compiled by the Library of Heaven’s Path, let’s call it [ Heaven’s Path Divine Art ]!” A thought flashes through his mind and he decides on the name of the nameless manual. Weng! As though sensing his thoughts, the empty cover trembles and four words appear on it. Heaven’s Path Divine Art! Chapter 28 Enraged Elder Mo Given the size of the library, there are hundreds of thousands of books in here. Even if one were to spend their entire lives here, they probably wouldn’t be able to finish reading through them. However, he is different! No matter what kind of books it is, as long as he flips through it, he would be able to compile an identical book of it in the Library of Heaven’s Path with its flaws recorded in it! If he were to move quickly, it shouldn’t be impossible for him to imprint all of these books into his head within a single day. Once he succeeds, he wouldn’t need to go through so much trouble to come here to look for books. “Begin!” The moment the thought pops into his mind, Zhang Xuan doesn’t dawdle any longer and immediately walks towards the first bookshelf. Not concerned with what books they are, he casually grabs a handful of them and huala, flips through them. Hu hu hu! Just as he expected, the Library of Heaven’s Path jolts and an identical book as the one in his hands appears on the bookshelf in it. “Un, that’s the way to go!” After realizing that it is possible to compile multiple books simultaneously, he walks forward and grabs several books at once and imprints them into his head concurrently. he previous time, that fellow only flipped through a book at a time before putting it back. Although it is clear to see that he isn’t really serious about it, at least it still looks acceptable. Now, he is taking dozens of books at once and playing with them, placing it back in the shelves before he could even see the titles clearly. Chapter 36: Gourmet The Library of Heaven’s Path does more than reflecting one’s cultivation. As long as he has tried a dish, its flaws would be reflected in the library. With this, it is a simple task for him to take care of a small manager Wu. Chapter 38: Reprise Bell Zhang Xuan doesn't respond to his words. Rather, he twirls the bell around his hand. Weng! The library in his mind jolts and a book appears in it. Chapter 48: What the Heck is This Toy "Since the Library of Heaven's Path is capable of authenticating items, then... is it possible for it to tell the flaws in paintings?" At this point, he can't resist stepping forward to touch the painting lightly. Weng! A sound echo in his head and a book appears in his mind. Chapter 94: Discernment Time Trial Exhaling deeply, Zhang Xuan opened his eyes. After a moment of studying, his knowledge of medicinal herbs had deepened significantly. The knowledge in the books he flipped through in the room back then had finally assimilated into his mind and became his. Not only could the Library of Heaven's Path replicate secret manuals and compile the Heaven's Path Divine Art, it could also hasten the rate which one learnt new knowledge. Chapter 102: To the Top of the World In the past, he had only treated these students as anchors to prevent him from getting expelled. However, at this moment, he realized the simple fact that all humans have emotions. They would treat you like how you treat them. The children's desire for knowledge and the gratitude they felt toward him made him understand the responsibilities of a teacher and the heavy burden they shouldered. "Don't worry. As my students, I will bring you all to greater heights, all the way to the top of the world!" Clenching his fists tightly together, Zhang Xuan made a solemn vow. At this moment, he had finally made his metamorphosis from a transcender to a teacher. Boom! The moment such a thought appeared, at the apex of the of the Library of Heaven's Path, an intense peal sounded and a golden book formed. However, Zhang Xuan didn't notice it. Chapter 103 Fighter 6-dan Pixue Realm First Half "If what is recorded in all these books are false and given that a human only has 108 acupoints in total, if I were to try them one by one, wouldn't I be able to figure out the sequence of which I should open up my acupoints?" The method to break through acupoints was simple, one just had to use their zhenqi to surge through it. The main problem was the sequence to doing so. Since these were all wrong, of the 108 acupoints in his body, there had to be a correct one! Other people might be unable to try them one by one, but such a problem didn't exist for him! As he possessed the Library of Heaven's Path, after eliminating all mistakes, what was left should be naturally correct! "Give it a try!" At this point, Zhang Xuan didn't hesitate any further. Picking up a brush and paper, he wrote out the 108 acupoints on a human body out and canceled away the incorrect first acupoints from the various secret manuals from it, followed by the other acupoints that were proven to be in the correct positions for him in the sequence listed in the books. After which, only twenty acupoints were left of the 108. However, there was no need to worry. Zhang Xuan hand copied a manual and alternated the twenty acupoints in the first acupoint within the sequence one by one. Weng! A new secret manual appeared in the Library of Heaven's Path, displaying the errors and flaws of it. At his thirteenth try, his mind jolted and the secret manual reflected the first acupoint that had no flaws. Chapter 108: Meng Yan In other people's perspective, to determine a forging method and pointing out the flaws in it through watching how a person forged pills was much more difficult than undergoing a Pill Debate. However, Zhang Xuan possessed the Library of Heaven's Path, which allowed him to easily see through the flaws of others. What was nigh impossible to others became an absolutely simple task before him, only requiring reading word-by-word off a book. An apothecary forging pills was equivalent to a fighter executing his battle technique, a book would be compiled by looking at it. After a moment of looking at it, after integrating the knowledge from the basic tier book collection vault and the analysis on them by the Library of Heaven's Path, Zhang Xuan soon realized that... He was unable to discern anything at all! He wasn't even able to see what forging method the other party is utilizing, much less see through the flaws in his actions. "Flaws!" After confirming that he was unable to see through it through the sea of knowledge he had accumulated, Zhang Xuan didn't hesitate any longer and he willed for a book to be compiled. Weng! With a loud explosion, the Library of Heaven's Path jolted and a book suddenly appeared in his mind. Written inside were this Apothecary Meng Yan's pill forging method and the flaws in them. Chapter 123: Solution Found "I need to see whether it's right or wrong!" He copied the two lines onto a piece of paper and with a jolt of his mind, the contents and flaws of the paper he just copied appeared in the Library of Heaven's Path. "Pure Yin Body can be awakened using the Unravel Yin Pill. Flaws: It can only awaken around ten percent of the constitution, thus it is incapable of unleashing the full strength of the constitution…. "Emperor Bloodline can be awakened using the blood of the Colossal Rhinoceros Beast. Flaws: It can only awaken around ten percent of the constitution, thus it is incapable…." Category:Zhang Xuan